Nosso Destino
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: -ItaHina e SasuHina-' .:-‘ O destino quis que os dois Uchihas amassem a mesma mulher... Mais e ela, amaria a qual? Os dois, talvez... ’-:. '-FanFic dedicada a Fran-chan, espero que goste miga!-'


_**.:-' O destino quis que os dois Uchihas amassem a mesma mulher... Mais e ela, amaria a qual? Os dois, talvez... '-:.**_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta Fic pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto. Porque, se eles fossem meus, a Hinata faria parte dos Akatsukes e estaria casada com os **dois** irmãos Uchihas! Itachi/Hinata/Sasuke Rula!

_FanFic dedicada a Fran-chan._

**Nosso Destino**

**-**

_Por: I-Dalice E-Milly_

-

-

Teu sorriso, eu o admirava de longe sabia?

Não, não sabia. E eu a odiava por isso. Eu a odiava por diversas coisas...

A odiava por ser tão bela.

A odiava por ser tão doce e amável com todos.

A odiava por possuir olhos tão lindos e inocentes.

A odiava por mim fazia sentir algo que nunca, nem uma outra mulher, conseguiu: Amor.

A odiava por saber que seu amor, aquele que eu tanto desejava, nunca iria ser destinado a mim... Ele seria apenas _dele_.

Desliguei o carro e adentrei naquela cafeteria, por alguns instantes tive o prazer de sentir seus olhos brilhantes e perolados, voltaram-se sobre mim.

Por aqueles meros segundos eu imaginei que estávamos só eu e você naquela cafeteria amontoada de pessoas. Mais aqueles instantes de felicidade acabaram quando ele beijou-lhe a face rubra.

Alquilo era torturante... Vê-la com outro era uma tormenta. Uma maldição que tinha de suportar calado... Afinal, não podíamos ficar juntos. Mesmo que quiséssemos, pois você tinha namorado, e para piorar ainda mais a minha situação, com o meu irmão.

Ate hoje me arrependo por não ter visto antes _dele_ o quanto você valia. Poderia ser eu aquele que esta namorando com você Hinata!

Mais não, fui burro o suficiente para segar-me pelo ódio que sentia pelo homem sentado ao seu lado e ignorar completamente sua existência.

- **Sasuke-kun** –ouvi sua voz, baixa e melodiosa, chamar meu nome. Olhei para o lado e lá estava você, em pé a poucos metros de mim.- **Venha sentar-se junto a nós. Eu e o Itachi estamos bem ali, naquela mesa.**

- **Hum?** –perguntei desnoteado- **Há, sim. Claro.** –me levantei e a segui ate junto a seu namorado.

Itachi estava o mesmo. Ainda era frio com todos, menos com ela. As vezes eu mim sentia um canalha por desejar que os dois se separassem... Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos. Desde que eles começaram a namorar Hinata parece mais feliz e radiante do que nunca... Ela o ama, e eu tenho de entender isso. Seja por bem, ou por mal... Mais era tão difícil.

- **Irmãozinho** –ouvi a voz irônica do Itachi me chamar quando sentei a sua frente- **Temos uma coisa para lhe contar... **–sorriu zombeteiro e olhou para a namorada.- **Vamos Hina, querida, conte a ele... Quero que o Sasuke seja o primeiro a saber. **

Hinata corou bruscamente quando Itachi lhe chamou pelo apelido. A olhei mais atentamente... Ela estava linda naquela tarde, como sempre. Nunca mim cansaria de admirar sua beleza, nunca.

- **Bem, Sasuke-kun** –vi um sorriso de satisfação e pura ternura pousar sobre seus lábios- **Eu... E-eu estou gra-gravida.**

Aquilo mim acertou em cheio, Hinata estava grávida!

Mais eles estavam namorando somente há quatro meses... Como ela pode engravidar em tão pouco tempo?!

Tentei disfarçar a surpresa que sentia, mais meu irmãozinho foi mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar:

- **Ficou surpreso meu caro irmão? **– ele mim perguntou colocando a mão sobre o ventre da Hinata, que corou muito com o gesto. Aquilo era de mais... Agora eles teriam uma família, aquilo iria tornar meu amor pela Hinata ainda mais impossível.

- **De fato** –tentei conter o tom surpreso da minha voz, o desejo que eu mais tinha era de pular no pescoço do Itachi e o matar ali mesmo!- **Afinal, vocês estão namorando há tão pouco tempo.**

- **Oras meu irmãozinho... Não esta feliz, por saber que vai ser titio? **–Itachi perguntou com o mesmo sorriso de antes. A como eu queria matá-lo... Mas se eu fizesse aquilo, Hinata acabaria entrando em uma depressão. Eu a amo de mais para deixar que isso aconteça.

- **Claro, estou muito feliz em saber disso **–tentei ser convincente, mais meu olhar triste denunciava meu verdadeiro sentimento quanto aquilo tudo.

Depois daquela resposta disse que tinha algo muito importante para fazer, e sai o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, precisava pensar... Pensar em tudo que havia acontecido.

**-O-**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o dia em que vi a Hinata e meu irmão pela ultima vez, lá na cafeteria.

Ouvi meu celular tocar, olhei o numero no visor e logo o reconheci. Era a Hinata, por isso tratei logo de atender.

_- __**Sa-sasuke-kun?**__ –sua voz estava chorosa e pequenos soluços escapavam de sua garganta._

- **O que aconteceu Hinata, porque você esta chorando?** –a preocupação que sentia era visível no tom da minha voz.

_-__** O Itachi, ele... Ele**__ –sua voz sumiu de repente, mais logo voltou- __**Ele sofreu um acidente e esta no hospital.**_

-** Que hospital Hinata? **–ela mim respondeu com certa dificuldade, pois os soluços não cessavam- **Tudo bem, e você onde esta? Também no hospital?**

_- __**Sim, venha para cá, por favor **__–implorou com o mesmo tom choroso de toda a conversa._

Disse para Hinata que logo estaria lá, peguei meu carro e fui o mais rápido que pude para o hospital onde o Itachi estava.

Quando cheguei lá encontrei uma Hinata completamente desesperada e com, olhos inchados e vermelhos do choro.

Ela me disse que meu irmão estava em uma cirurgia muito arriscada e que corre risco de vida.

Fiquei abraçado à bela Hyuuga por todo o tempo a consolando, ate uma senhora de médios cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que usava jaleco, se aproximar de onde nós estávamos.

- **Hyuuga Hinata?** –perguntou ela, que deduzi ser medica, logo que Hinata se levantou-** Uchiha Sasuke?**

- **Sim,** **sou eu** –respondi segurando os ombros da Hinata, a preparando-a para o pior.- **Como esta meu irmãos?**

- **Infelizmente, **-começou divagar, observando cada reação da Hinata- **O Senhor Uchiha não resistiu à cirurgia, e faleceu.**

Senti o corpo de Hinata estremecer e logo ficar mais pesado. Ela havia desmaiado.

Enfermeiros a levaram para um quarto e o medico que a atendeu disse que logo ela acordaria.

Uma coisa eu tenho de admitir: sempre havia desejado a morte do meu irmão, mais agora, vendo o quanto Hinata sofria por isso, apenas queria que ele estivesse vivo e a _minha _Hinata estivesse com o sorriso radiante de sempre nos lábios.

Mais já era tarde para pensar daquela maneira... Itachi estava morto.

**-O-**

Três meses já haviam se passado desde a morte do meu irmão, e o que mais me preocupava era o estado da Hinata. Desde da semana seguinte a da morte do Itachi, Hinata esta morando comigo, pois argumentei com ela que ficasse ate a criança nascer.

A cada dia ela ficava mais triste.

Hoje é o dia em que a Hinata fará o seu primeiro ultra-som, e ela estava muito nervosa com isso, pois em fim saberá se terá um menininho ou uma menininha correndo pela casa.

Eu mim ofereci para ir junto com ela, assim ela ficaria menos nervosa. Hinata aceitou, um tanto relutante e envergonhada, mais aceitou.

No fim do exame a medica disse que seria uma menina. Eu quase pulei da cadeira com aquela noticia, era bom de mais para ser verdade! O que eu mais queria era ter uma filha!

Mais logo minha alegria acabou quando lembrei que aquela menininha que Hinata carregara no ventre não era minha, mais sim do Itachi.

Com o passar dos messes a barriga de Hinata ficava maior, e com ela a alegria que sempre a jovem Hyuuga teve. Durante todo esse tempo a tratei com os cuidados que um marido trata sua esposa.

Parece bobagem mais eu já me imaginava acordando no meio da noite, fazendo mamadeiras e trocando fraudas para aquela pequena criançinha que ainda iria nascer.

**-O-**

Já era madrugada e eu estava sentado na minha cama, não tinha sono por isso estava lendo um livro que achei jogado em uma gaveta, quando ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto da Hinata.

Mim levantei e coloquei um robe por cima da calça de pijama quadriculado azul escuro que usava. Caminhei ate a posta do quarto ao lado do meu e bati com certa rapidez.

- **Esta tudo bem Hinata?** –perguntei ainda ouvindo o barulho de gemidos de dor vindo de dentro do quarto- **Posso entrar?** –mais gemidos de pura dor.

Não agüentei de tanta preocupação e acabei entrando no quarto.

- **Hinata?** –a chamei chegando mais perto da cama onde ela se encontrava deitada-** Você esta bem?**

- **Não Sasuke** –ela respondeu com dificuldade- **A bolsa rompeu, meu bebe vai nascer.**

Nunca na vida eu achei que ficaria tão desesperado quanto fiquei naquele momento. Só no que podia pensar era em como chegar ao hospital o mais depressa possível... Mais minhas pernas não se mexiam, estavam paralisadas.

- **Haaaa **–a ouvi gritar, bastou somente aquilo para eu despertar do transe em que mim encontrava- **Haaaaa, ela vai nascer! Ela vai nascer.**

Tirei o lençol que cobria Hinata, coloquei seu robe que estava ao lado da cama e a peguei nos braços. Apesar de esta pesando por duas pessoas ainda conseguia com ela... Devia tudo aquilo a anos e mais anos de academia.

- **Sa-sasuke?** –ela mim chamou surpresa. Olhei para seu rosto e vi-o tomar um tom rosado. Mesmo em um caso de tamanha magnitude ela não deixava aquela timidez.

- **Fica mais fácil levá-la ao hospital assim **–disse sorrindo reconfortantemente. Ela assentiu e enlaçou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu podia sentir a respiração acelerada dela no meu pescoço desnudo. Aquilo não estava mim ajudando em nada!

Corri para o carro, coloquei delicadamente Hinata no banco do carona e segui o mais rápido que pude para o hospital.

Ao chegarmos lá, Hinata foi submetida a uma cesariana.

Fiquei esperando a luz vermelha da ala cirúrgica se apagar e quando essa se tornou verde mim levantei o mais rápido possível... Já eram 7:00 horas da manha do dia seguinte, ate já havia mandado um dos meus empregados pegar roupas para mim, para a Hinata e para a bebezinha.

Queria saber como a Hinata e minha sobrinha estavam...

- **Uchiha Sasuke **–chamou o medico de arrepiados cabelos vermelhos e olhos cinzentos que acabara de sair do local- **Tudo ocorreu muito bem, e sua esposa e filha estão descansando agora.**

Pensei em dizer que Hinata não era minha esposa nem que a garotinha que ela havia tido era minha filha, mas sim minha sobrinha... Mais a alegria que mim invadiu foi tão grande que pulei essa parte e perguntei entusiasmado:

- **Posso vê-las?** –o medico assentiu e disse para segui-lo ate o quarto onde a Hinata estava.

Ao adentrar no cômodo levei um susto. Hinata dormia tranquilamente e ao seu lado uma linda bebezinha de rebeldes cabelos negro-azulados e pele levemente bronzeada dormia.

- **Logo elas acordaram, pode esperar naquela poltrona** –ele apontou para uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Caminhei ate lá e mim sentei.

Fiquei admirando o rosto sereno e tranqüilo que possuía Hinata ao dormir... Como eu queria que ela fosse mesmo a minha esposa, e aquela garotinha ao seu lado minha filha.

Mim levantei e fiquei ao lado da cama onde dormiam as duas mulheres da minha vida.

Com cuidado deslizei meus dedos sobre a pele aveludada do rosto da minha sobrinha... Ela era tão linda. E era uma típica Uchiha, só faltava saber se seus olhos eram negros como os meus e os de seu pai.

- **Linda não é? **–olhei para o lado e vi Hinata olhando a filha com admiração. Nem havia notado quando ela se acordou.

- **Sim, agora só falta saber que cor são os olhos dela **–disse sorrindo e deslizando meus dedos pelos finos fios negro-azulados da minha sobrinha.

Meu sorriso enlanguesceu ao ver que cor os olhos daquela menina eram... Eles eram cinza-perolados. Nem negros, como os meus ou os do Itachi, nem perolados como os da mãe. Ela era perfeita. Uma completa junção dos Uchiha com os Hyuuga.

- **Já escolheu o nome? **–perguntei sentando-me novamente na poltrona. Estava na hora de Hinata amamentar sua filha.

- **Estou em duvida entre Hana ou Kamitsu **–ela disse ajeitando a bebezinha em seu colo, para que pudesse sugar seu seio.

Aquela pergunta mim deixou intrigado. A maneira como ela mim pediu opinião sobre que nome daria para a sua filha foi como se eu fosse o pai da criança.

- **Kamitsu **–respondi... Kamitsu significava sagrada, e nada mais apropriado para aquela garotinha do que aquele nome.- **É uma bela escolha.**

**-O-**

Depois de algumas horas, quando já estava no fim da tarde, voltamos para casa.

Eu convidei a Hinata para olhar o sol se pôr, em quanto Kamitsu dormia.

Hoje eu iria dizer uma coisa que guardei durante muito tempo...

- **Hinata **–a chamei, e quando seu olhos perolados voltaram-se sobre mim continuei:- **Eu gostaria de lhe dizer uma coisa.**

- **Estou ouvindo **–disse sorrindo gentilmente.

- **Eu... É... Bem... Eu amo você** –disse com rapidez, e em um fôlego só.- **E... E quero me casar com você, também quero assumir a Kamitsu como minha filha e poder construir uma família com você. **–respirei fundo, tirei uma caixinha aveludada do bolso e estendi na direção dela- **Quer se casar comigo, Hyuuga Hinata?**

Tudo aquilo saiu de uma vez... Agora não tinha como fugir, ou ela mim respondia um sim, ou um não.

Aquela decisão havia sido jogada ao destino... Ele decidiria qual resposta eu receberia da minha tão amada Hinata.

- **Pensei que nunca fosse pedir** –respondeu pulando em meus braços e mim beijando, como nunca pensei que seria beijado na vida.- **É claro que eu aceito.**

Depois de longos minutos de beijos e caricias eu e Hinata estávamos sentados, um ao lado do outro, observando o negro véu da noite cobrir todo o céu de Konoha.

- **Vocês são tão parecidos...** –sussurrou desviando o olhar para as primeiras estrelas que surgiam naquele céu negro. Ela estava pensando nele novamente- **Sempre demoram mais do que devia para me dizerem o que sente** –sorriu bobamente.

Olhe para ela com um sorriso mínimo e triste nos lábios.

Acho que mesmo o Itachi estando morto a Hinata nunca deixaria de amá-lo.

Mais eu já estava ciente disto quando a pedi em casamento.

**-O-**

Alguns messes depois daquele episodio eu e Hinata nos casamos legalmente e a paternidade da Kamitsu ficou sobre minha custodia.

Hoje nos estamos muito bem casados em com uma linda filhinha que já tem dois anos.

Ate hoje pego Hinata com um olhar vago e um sorriso triste nos lábios... Pensando _nele._ Eu sabia, ela nunca esqueceria meu irmão... Mais eu também sabia que ela mim amava, apesar de nunca deixar de sentir algo pelo Itachi, ela mim amava.

Hinata nunca mim escondeu o quando amava meu irmão, eu respeitava aquilo. Um amor como o deles não acabaria assim... Nem a morte poderia os separar. E quem era eu para tentar?

Mais de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, uma parte do coração daquela bela Hyuuga, que hoje é uma Uchiha, pertencia finalmente a mim.

**-**

**-**

_**FIM**_

_Fran-chan querida sabe aquela fic que havia te prometido, bem... Desculpa! Perdi a inspiração para fazê-la uù... Mas pra te recompensar, essa ficzinha é sua! E olha pelo lado positivo... Esta ate paralela a 'A NAMORADA DO MEU IRMÂO'! O Sasuke também é apaixonado pela Hinata, que ama o Itachi, que amou a Hinata, que tem um sentimento muito forte pelo Uchiha mais novo. (entendeu alguma coisa? Não? Nem eu XD)_

_Espero que tenha gostado da Fic, migah._

_Beijinhos, querida 3_

_-_

_Mais uma Itachi, Hinata e Sasuke._

_Não sei o que tenho mais sempre acabo fazendo fics __**SasuHina**__ com uma pitada de __**ItaHina**__, ou vice e versa (Como a minha outra fic desse triangulo, que de certo modo se tornou a primeira parte desta). Sei que num sirvo pra fazer triangulo... Sempre acabo magoando, ou no caso matando, um dos integrantes do trio... Mais, bem, a vida é assim... XD_

_Quero agradecer a todos por terem lido mais uma das minhas ficzinha do Sasuke e da Hinata com o Itachi, DOMO ARIGATOU MINA! dèéb_

_Kissus Ja Ne_

_**Review's!!**_


End file.
